Destiny
by CoralinaPlantain
Summary: "It's impressive how life can be so paradoxical. At one moment you're at home getting ready for another day of work and everything indicates you're going to have a perfect day ahead of you [...] that's where that paradox happens; you find yourself in a nightmare. A nightmare in which all your happiness and the success you got that day fades away and all you can feel is fear."
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt:** "Can you make something about another shooting at the hospital, with arizona being pregnant and the man pointing the gun at her belly in the OR while callie and other surgeons watch the scene in the gallery?"

**AN: **Hello guys! So I'm back with a new short fic. I got this prompt on tumblr and I found it really interesting so I decided to share it here too. As you will notice during your reading, this story wasn't written exactly how it was asked but the storyline is very close and I really hope you like it. Please notice that it is an AU and the shooting happened later on their lives.

**AN2: **I didn't use a beta reader for this story so you'll probably find some grammatical mistakes and I apologize in advance.

* * *

><p><em>It's impressive how life can be so paradoxical. At one moment you're at home getting ready for another day of work, having breakfast with your wife and kid, and everything indicates you're going to have a perfect day ahead of you. At work, you do one of the most difficult surgeries you've ever performed without any complications during the course, you celebrate with your friends and run to tell one of the most important people in your life how you kicked ass in the OR and saved that kid's life... and that's where that paradox happens; you find yourself in a nightmare. A nightmare in which all your happiness and the success you got that day fades away and all you're able to feel is fear.<em>

She had just found Callie in an exam room and was about to tell her about her surgery. She was in such state of ecstasy that she couldn't help the smile that plastered on her face.

That smile was soon mirrored by her wife as she heard about the surgery. Callie knew how worried Arizona was for this surgery and made sure to be by her side whenever she could to help her find solutions to all the cases and scenarios she imagined could happen inside of that OR.

But, that state of pure pure happines was interrupted by the sound of their pagers going off.

"Lockdown?" She remembered saying. "What does it mean? Do we have to stay here?"

"I have no idea," Callie answered, looking for her phone in her lab coat pocket to try and contact someone.

Callie was finally able to contact someone, Cristina, whom explained to her what was happening in the hospital with fear clear in her voice, fear that was soon plastered on Callie's face. Now they were at destiny's mercy, and it was up to it to decide what would happen to them.

"Callie, what is it?" Arizona asked worried, the expression on Callie's face already telling her that, whatever was happening in the hospital, couldn't be something good.

"Arizona," Callie said as she hung up the call. "I need you to stay calm, okay?"

"Callie, what's going on?" She asked again. She could already feel her heart beating faster in her chest, her breathing getting heavier and heavier.

"I... I don't know how to tell you this in a less frightening way."

"Just tell me." She said.

"There's a shooter in the hospital."

Arizona instictively brought her hand to her eight month pregnant belly, her eyes wide with terror. "What? Callie... no, we... it's not true. It must be a misunderstanding or, or, or they're just doing a training because that... that's not possible."

"I wish it wasn't true, honey, but unfortunately that isn't the case. We're locked here and the recomendation is that we stay where we are."

"Callie, no, I wanna get out of here. I wanna go home." Despair was already taking over her body, she had no control over it.

"Arizona, calm down, calm down." She softly said, grabbing Arizona's arms and pulling her closer embracing her in her arms.

"Is there... is there anyone hurt?" Arizona asked after a few minutes.

"Yes. We have people hurt and..."

"And?" Arizona asked, getting out of Callie's embrace so she could look at her in the eyes.

"Two people died."

"Oh my God..." Was all she managed to say.

They stayed there like it had been recommended. They prayed for this nightmare to be over soon so they could go home, get Sofia in their arms and spent the whole night together, all four of them curled up in their bed.

It didn't take too long for Callie to call Cristina again to learn more about the situation. Cristina told her about Gary Clark and all his history with the hospital; somehow, learning what they were dealing with helped her calm down a little. At least now they wouldn't be completely in the dark.

After telling Arizona everything Cirstina had told her, Callie decided to try and distract themselves a little, changing the subject to their unborn little girl's bedroom. Yes, they were having another girl and they were over the moon about it. They talked about the name and imagined if the baby would inherit Arizona's ocean blue eyes. But in the middle of this converstion was when Callie could see a figure in the corner of her eye. Her heart beat begins to speed up when she saw what the man had in his hand and her first impulse was to say: "I love you, Arizona."

The blonde was a little confused by Callie's sudden words, not that she minded. She would never get tired of listening the Latina telling her how much she loved her... but that was when her eyes fell upon the reason of Callie's words and that fear from earlier made itself known once again.

"Why are you doing this?" Was all Arizona could say. Her heart was beating so fast she thought that any moment now it would jump right out of her chest. "All those people... they were good people."

"They killed her." He said, drying his tears with the hand that was holding the gun. "I trusted them and they killed her."

"I'm sure they did their best to save your wife's life, Derek is a great surgeon and-"

"No!" He shouted at her.

"Arizona..." Callie whispered with terror in her voice.

"He killed her. I trusted him and he killed her... he said she was going to be fine but he lied. He failed. Because of him I lost the most important thing I had in my life. He has to pay... just like the people that are like him. Just like you." He said, liffiting his gun and pointing it to Arizona, who automatically brought her hands up to protect her belly to try and keep the life that was growing inside her safe.

"Please." Callie said approaching Arizona and placing her hands upon Arizona's around her belly in a gesture of protection. "I-I can't say that I know how you must be feeling or how it must be a hard time for you to live without you wife, but... please, this is my wife... and she's carrying our child. A child that I can barely wait to hold in my arms. She hasn't even been born yet. She deserves to know her mommies and to be loved by them and by her sister who's waiting for us at home, please... leave us alone. Let us go." She finished.

"Let you go? Why should I let you go?" He asked with disdain. "Because... it isn't fair. Why should I let you go and be happy with your family when my life is a living hell? I didn't have anyone to be sorry for me, doctor, or even to have compassion. Why should I have compassion for you if when I needed it, I didn't have anyone? The hospital said they'd help me financially for as long as I needed but what about my loss? You doctors really think money is everything, don't you? You think you can play with people's lives? You like to play God. But here's the truth, doctor, there's no God. Not anymore."

"We don't play God. We are not God." Arizona said with a shaky voice, the child growing inside of her starting to get agitated. "We suffer when we lose a patient, we get sad... our pain doesn't get even close to the family's pain but we feel it too."

"Don't try to compare your suffering with mine!" He shouted once again.

"Please, Mr. Clark, try to calm down a bit." Callie says.

"Do not tell me to calm down!" He says, shaking the hand holding the gun in Callie's direction.

"Please put the gun down." Callie asks with her eyes already filling up with tears. She had never been through such a terrifying situation like this before; she was afraid of something bad happening to her, Arizona and their baby, the affliction of not being able to do anything to take her wife and kid out of that nightmare was eating at her bones. "You're hurt. Let me help you." She offers, leaving her hold on Arizona and going to the nearest shelf to get him some gauze.

"Don't move!" He exclaims pointing the gun to her direction once again, scared with her sudden moviment. "What are you doing? Don't move!"

"Callie!" Arizona said. Breathing was getting harder and harder inside this small exam room.

"Easy, easy..." Callie said, trying to calm Arizona and the man that held their fate in his hands. The anguish written all over her face made Callie's heart hurt. "Arizona, everything is going to be fine, sweetie.. Mr. Clark, it's just gauze, press them to the wound and it will help to stop the bleeding."

"Please, get the gauze and go. Leave us alone, please." Arizona begged, not being able to hold back her tears anymore.

"The best you can do now is give yourself in. The hospital is surrounded by police cars by now, you have no escape. You've already caused too much damage today, many innocent lives were taken, families destroyed... please, please... go, I'm begging you." Callie said, putting herself in front of Arizona to protect her since the man in front of them was getting even more agitated.

"Give myself in? Why would I do that? They'll kill me as soon as I step outside."

"And what do you think is going to happen when they encroach the building? Won't it be worse?" Callie questioned.

"So, I'm going to die anyways, right?" He concludes.

"They won't shoot you when you leave." Callie says.

"How can you be so sure of that?" He asks.

"I'll go with you." She firmly says.

"Calliope, no!" Arizona says right away. "Please, don't do this, please!" She begs, her tears now running freely down her face.

"Hey, hey..." Callie says, calmly, at least as much calm as the situation would allow her. Turning to Arizona, she takes her face in both her hands and says, "Everything is going to be fine, I promise." She places her lips softly upon Arizona's and repeats her words, "Everything is going to be fine."

"Enough!" The man impatiently says. "You come with me," He takes Callie's proposal.

"You let her go first. She's eight months pregnant and under a lot of pressure right now. She needs to be monitored and so does the baby; we need to know that this isn't affecting the baby in any way."

He watches the two of them for a second. Why did I agree to give in? He wonders. But inside, deep in his heart, he knows why. He came here today with a plan, a goal, and he was sure that he wouldn't let anyone or anything get in his way. The goal that he had accomplished until he found those two inside this exam room. There was something about them that made him feel a little bit of warmth in his heart. A heart that had become as cold as an ice cube since his wife's death...there was something in them that made him think of his wife. The way they were protecting each other made him remember how he used to feel with his wife and for a moment he remembered the man he used to be. Ashamed... your wife must be ashamed of you right now, wherever she is, shame is the only thing she could feel about you in this moment... what did you have in mind? What was this unhealthy hate you had inside your heart and head? The answer to those questions he would never know. He was furious. What he now knew, was that seeing how Callie and Arizona protected each other, how much they loved each other, and the fear written on their faces at that moment because of him, made him feel... he didn't know what. He just felt...something that hadn't happened in months. For the first time since he became a widower, he was capable of feeling something.

"You," He says with a shaking voice, pointing to Arizona. "Go."

"No," She says shaking her head. "I... no."

"Arizona, go." Callie says pulling her into a tight hug. "I'll meet you out there, please go. I need you to be strong, okay? I need you to be strong for the both of us, can you do that?"

"Callie, I'm not leaving you."

"Arizona, Sofia needs you. This baby," She says, placing her hand on Arizona's belly, feeling her unborn baby girl's move. "needs you. You go, and you'll look for an ambulance and tell them to take you to Seattle Presbiterian. Call Mark and talk to Sofia... I need you to tell her how much you love her and that you can barely wait to go home and give her a bear hug. You tell her that I love her too, okay?"

"You're scaring me, Callie, you're talking as if... promise me you're goning to be fine, please."

Callie took a deep breath before saying, "I promise." and gave Arizona a kiss.

"I love you." Arizona said with a weak voice, her forehead resting against Callie's.

"I love you, too." She said giving her another kiss and pushing her towards the door.

Before she left, Arizona looked at Callie one last time and took a deep breath. That was the last image of Arizona Callie had.

"So, Mr. Clark, it's you and me now." She said turning to him. "Are you ready"?

"I am." He said. "Come here." She approached him, fear taking over her body. She was unable to stop her body from shaking. "turn around." He ordered, Callie obeying immediately and turning her back to him. She could feel him get closer, the cold edge of the gun being pressed against her head. "We're walking slowly, understood?" She nodded her head in confirmation. "If they make any sudden move I'll pull the trigger."

She felt a tear run down her face and all she could answer was "Understood."

They walked around the empty hallways of the hospital, he had his gun pressed to her head and she had her heart almost jumping out of her chest. When the elevator's door opened they could see the a big pool of blood on the floor. Callie had never felt nauseous because of blood; she was a surgeon after all, a damn good surgeon, so she was used to that bright red liquid. But, in that moment and knowing the situation, seeing that pool of blood made her sick to her stomach. She could feel the chicken she had had for lunch dancing inside of her. She hesitated to get in for a moment but then the man pressed the gun harder against her head and made her give a step into the mechanic box that would lead her to the end of this nightmare.

Arriving at the lobby, they soon saw the agents already waiting for the man that had caused a day of horror at SGMW. She found that it was weird, but then she remembered Arizona had left first and had probably told them about their plan.

Gary's hand started shaking when he found himself surrounded by all those cops and for a minute, he regreted it... he didn't regret killing those people, no, he regreted letting himself be convinced to give in because everything he had done would've been in vain and now he'd spend the rest of his life in jail.

"Do not get close or I'll kill her." He said, pulling Callie closer to him.

"Mr. Clark, put the gun down and release Dr. Torres." A cop said.

"Why? So you can shoot me?" He questions.

"Nobody is going to shoot you, sir." The cop affirms.

"Liar!" He shouts, getting nervous again.

"It's okay, it's okay." Callie tells him. "They won't shoot."

"Shut up!"

"Sir, please, let's stay calm. We don't want to cause more deaths, right?"

Clark nothing said.

"Release her and put the gun on the ground." The cop said once again.

"That's it, Gary." Callie said. "This is the moment you can repent. This is the time to do what is right, to make your wife proud of you wherever she is. It's time for you to show her that you're not a monster, that you're human and you make mistakes...mistakes that unfortunately you won't be able to undo but you can repent and pay for them. Make your wife see the man she married. Do it for her."

After saying those words, Callie closed her eyes and prayed, prayed that he would release her and that she could go home to the safe arms of her wife and daughter. She prayed that she could meet her baby that wasn't even born yet, that she already loved so much. She, at that moment, had images in her head of a happy future with her family, and it was all she wanted at that moment. God, please, help me. She kept repeating in her mind.

"Mr. Clark..." The officer's voice echoed around the hospital's lobby and that was when she felt the man holding her loosen his arm. The gun that was pressed to her head was not there anymore. That was when she finally opened her eyes again and took a deep breath, a small smile on her mouth and tears of emotion in her eyes. She couldn't believe that nightmare was over. She then started walking towards the cop already waiting for her. She was taking large steps and she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. It was when a loud sound echoed in the lobby followed, seconds later, by a very similar sound. The pain of a thousand knives pierced her body and the darkness of a night without the moonlight invading her mind was all she could feel.

* * *

><p><strong>I see you guys soon! Please let me know what you think and if you'd like to keep reading it.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **So here's the second chapter of "Destiny" finally! I hope you guys like it but please remember my medical knowledge is zero so just go with it lol

Thank you so much for all your reviews, I understand some of you got upset with Callie being hurt, believe me, I was upset too, but that was necessary. Using Shonda's words: Trust the journey!

* * *

><p>She couldn't hear the people around her. She could see them, she could understand they were trying to talk to her, but she couldn't hear anything. She had just been through her worse nightmare; she could hardly believe it was over. She couldn't believe that her and her baby were safe. She wanted to be happy, to smile, to celebrate and believe that everything was good... except it wasn't. The nightmare wasn't actually over.<p>

As a cop tried to help her, she couldn't stop thinking about the part of her heart that she left behind, a part of her that was willing to risk her own life in order to save her love. She knew that that was the purest gesture of love Callie could give her, but at that moment she was so mad she couldn't think straight.

She was mad at that man for ruining her perfect day, for taking away so many inocent people's lives, for trying to make justice with blood. But, she was also mad at herself. How could she let Callie talk her into it? She shouldn't have left, she should have stayed by her wife's side and only leave that place holding hands with her. What was wrong with her?

"Robbins..." She heard a distant voice call her name and a pair of hands shake her shoulders. "Robbins, can you hear me?"

That was the first thing she could hear clearly. When she looked up, her eyes met deep blue ones staring back at her, fear and worry written in them.

"Mark..." Was all she managed to say before allowing herself to fall in the man's arms and cry. Her eyes were burning like never before as her tears fell down her face and her throat burned as she tried to hold back her uncontrollable sobs.

"Robbins, it's fine, you're fine." He kept saying. "Come on, come with me. Let's get you to an ambulance. All this stress propably isn't doing any good to the baby."

"No. No, Mark I have to stay I..." She tried to explain between her sobs. "Callie is still in there, I have to go back, he's got her! The shooter has Callie! Mark, please, I can't go. I have to stay here Callie's-Ah!" She uttered a yelp as she felt a twinge in her belly.

"Robbins!" He said holding her in his arms so she wouldn't fall to the ground. "We need to take you to Seattle Presbiterian; I'll stay here and wait for Torres, okay? But you have to go or Torres is gonna kill you if anything happens to you or this baby... and then she's gonna kill me for not taking care of you." He said with a small forced smile trying to "lighten the mood" to bring Arizona's stress to a lower level. "Please."

"I-aw!" She let out another yelp as the pain hit her again.

"Somebody bring a wheelchair here, now!" He yelled at someone Arizona couldn't quite recognize.

"S-Sofia..." She managed to get out in the middle of her pain.

"She is with Mrs. Thompson. I let her with Mrs. Thompson as soon as I heard what was going on and then came running here." He explained.

"I... I nee-I need to talk to her I-aww..."

"Where is the damn chair?!" Was the last thing she heard before darkness invaded her mind.

* * *

><p>When Arizona woke up, she already was at her hospital room at Seattle Presbiterian. She remembered being a little bewildered until a nurse came in her room and told her where she was. It didn't take too long until the doctor that was on her case, Dr. Herman, appeared and explained everything to her.<p>

"You were in a very complicated situation, Arizona, but now everything is fine. We had a little scare with the baby, but you've got a little fighter in there." Arizona smiled as she heard everything was fine with her baby. "Now, you need to rest until your BP lowers a little so we can discharge you. Either way, I'm gonna ask you to come back in a few days for a check up."

"Doctor... my wife... is she here?" Arizona asked. She could barely wait to see Callie and tell her how she had actually saved her and their baby's lives.

"Unfortunatley, no, but I can see if anyone knows where she is. Then I can bring her here, how does that sound?"

Arizona just nodded her head and allowed her eyes to close one more time.

It wasn't so smooth the second time she woke up.

"It's her wife, she has the right to know!" She heard a voice say.

"You need to understand that she's already been under a lot of stress today, something like that could put the baby's life at risk."

"Are we really talking about the baby?" He felt bad for saying those words but he just couldn't hold it. "What do you think is going to happen when she finds out, God forbid, that her wife is dead?"

"Mark..." Arizona said waking up.

"Oh... hey Robbins, you-you're awake?" He asked surprised. Had she heard them?

"Sort of..." She said adjusting her position on the bed. "What is going on? Why are you arguing with Dr. Herman?"

"Robbins, I-"

"It's nothing, Arizona, just conflicting opinions. Dr. Sloan, shouldn't you be somewhere else?" Dr. Herman says raising her eyebrows at him, daring him to do otherwise.

"Yeah, I..." He starts saying.

"Mark, wait." Arizona interrupted him. "Callie... where... where is she?" She asked, confused. When she woke up the first time and didn't see Callie, she thought that maybe her wife had gone to the bathroom or to the coffee cart. Though, waking up a second time and not seeing Callie by her side once again worried her. "I thought she would be here when I woke up."

"Arizona, Callie's-"

"Dr. Sloan!" Dr. Herman rebuked him.

"No, let him talk." Arizona firmly said. "Where is she, Mark? Where is my wife?"

"Robbins, I need you to be strong, okay?"

"No... no, Mark, don't say... don't." Arizona's heart monitor started beeping fast as her heart beats got faster and faster. She felt a pressure in her head that she had never felt before and the baby inside her started getting agitated once again.

"Arizona," Dr. Herman said sitting by Arizona's side on her bed and taking her hands. "I need you to calm down, deep breaths, come on, breathe with me. Slow and deep breaths, breathe Arizona, think about the baby, just think about the baby." Arizona did as Dr. Herman instructed her, she looked into the Dr.'s eyes and repeated the exercise. "Yes, that's it. Very good," Dr. Herman said when Arizona's monitor stopped screaming. She soon took her hands to Arizona's belly to check if everything was okay with the baby. "It's fine, she's fine."

"Mark?" Arizona said turning to the man with her eye filling up with tears. "What happened to Callie?"

"When Mr. Clark let her go, one of the cops at the scene that was on the second floor shoot him, but, before he fell to the ground he pulled the trigger of his own gun and it hit Callie's back."

"Oh my God!" Arizona let out desperatly bring her hand to her chest to try and calm her pounding heart. "Mark please don't tell me that... please."

"She's in surgery right now. They're working on her to get the bullet out and they're doing the best they can, Arizona. Teddy is in there with her to make sure they are doing their best. When she got shot she fell to the ground and she hit her head; hard. Derek is in there to do his part. She's gonna be fine, Arizona, you are going to be fine." He says sitting at Arizona's bed and hugging her as she allowed herself to cry her heart out.

They stayed like that for a while. He had his arms around her, holding her as her body shook with sobs.

"Arizona?" He said when her sobs were almost over.

She just shook her head.

"There's someone here wanting to see you." He said pointing to the bedroom door with his head where a three year old black haired little girl watched her with curious eyes.

As her eyes fell upon Sofia, she couldn't help but start crying again, only this time it wasn't despair, it was happiness... at least the happiest she could be in that situation.

"Sofia..." She said, and as soon as the words got out of her mouth the little girl went running to her.

"Mama, why you crying? Is Lele kicking you again?" She asked. Since she found out she was going to get a little sister, Sofia put in her mind the idea that the girl would be called Lele and no one would take that idea out of her head. Lele wasn't Callie and Arizona's favorite option, but they wanted Sofia to have any sort of participation in this story.

"No, baby, she isn't. She's being a really nice girl to mama today."

When Arizona felt the baby kick for the first time she couldn't hold back her tears and, Sofia, scared of seeing her mama cry asked why she was crying. Arizona, of course, told her that it was because the baby had kicked. Sofia didn't really get it, she thought that kicking somone was a bad thing but she ended up not making a big deal.

"Then why you crying?"

"It's just... I'm scared." Arizona says, taking a deep brath. "Mama is scared."

"Scared?" Sofia asks furrowing her brows. "Of what?"

"Today wasn't a really nice day, sweetie, I'm scared of how it's gonna end."

"Ah..." Sofia said. "Where is mommy? She always protects me when I'm scared, she hugs me and say it's gonna be awright. She can protect you, too. Mommy gives really nice hugs."

"I know." Arizona says with a smile as she thought back to the times Callie held Sofia in her arms as the little girl cried of fear. The way Callie would sit her on her lap and rock her back and forth whispering sweet lullabies in the little girl's ear until she fell asleep. "I could use her hug." She felt her heart ache again as she said those words. How could it be possible? They were so happy in their home this morning and now Derek was in the OR cutting into Callie's skull as other people would have their hands inside her body to take out the bullet. She had no idea if everything was going to be fine again. She just hoped so.

"Where's mommy? I could use my puppy dog eyes to convince her to give you that hug." Sofia said, pulling Arizona from her thoughts.

"Mommy is..." What was she going to say? Saying mommy got shot wasn't a good idea, so she had to do something she hated doing: she lied. "She's in the OR but she'll be here with the three of us really soon." She forced a smile. "But what do you think, while mommy isn't here, about you hugging me and protecting me? Can you do that?"

"Of couse I can!" She said with excitement adjusting herself in Arizona's bed so she could wrap her little arms around Arizona. "I'm a big girl, mama."

"Yes, you are." Arizona said as she brushed Sofia's small loose black curls with her hand. "You're going to be an amazing big sister."

Sofia just laughed. It was amazing how that sound worked like magic on Arizona and comforted her heart.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Arizona, Mark and Sofia were still in the hospital room, as the little girl got herself busy with drawing at a table a nurse had managed to get to her Arizona told Mark all the details of the horrible moments she and Callie had been through earlier.<p>

"Damnit, Torres." Mark said when Arizona finished telling him.

"Daddy said a bad word!" Sofia said bring her hand up to her mouth in shock.

"I'm sorry, kid, I'll put a penny in the swear jar when we get home, okay?" The little girl just nodded her head and went back to her draw.

"Why is it taking so long?" Arizona asked, her patience already level zero at that moment. "It's been way too long since they last came to update us."

"Stay calm Robbins, think about the baby. Think of this as a good thing; if it's taking too long it means she's still alive." He tried to cheer her up.

"Oh, please, Mark, I'm a surgeon. I know very well how this speech works. We say it to calm the family, but behind the double doors there are a million complications happening in the OR." She says, dismissing his speech. "Can't you go there and see what's going on? I'd do it myself but Herman won't let me get up. I wonder if she realizes that I'm not sick but pregnant."

"Come on, Robbins, you know how this works. She's just doing what's best for you and for the little girl in there. I can try to get some information but I'm not sure if I'll get it, last time Derek almost kicked me out of the OR."

"You gave me reasons to do so." Came a voice from the door.

"Derek!" Arizona said excited and adjusted her position in the bed, anxious to get some news about Callie. "How is she?"

"Well, she..." He stared speaking but made a pause when his eyes fell upon Callie's mini me at the corner of the room. "Mark, why don't you take Sofia for a walk? I bet she's going to love the chocolate ice cream from the cafeteria, ain't that right, Sofia?"

"Ice cream!" She said getting up and running to her dad.

"Alright, kid, ice cream, let's go." He says pulling Sofia up and sitting her on his shoulders as he left the room.

"So?" Arizona asks.

"The impact of her skull on the ground was really bad, so we had some extra work to do in the OR. She gave us a scare at one moment; she crashed but Teddy was able to bring her back. The bullet didn't hit too deep, but even so it took them a while to take it out. Other than that, the surgery went as smooth as it could go. Everything that happened in there was expected so we were ready. We were still very shaken up with everything that had happened, but it was one of our own on that table so we did our best and it was enough. She's in the ICU now and we're gonna watch her for the next 24 hours. When she wakes up, we'll examine her and then we'll know if there's any damage to her brain."

"And what damages are we talking about?"

"Loss of memory is the one she's most prone to get, her reflexs are great; we monitored them during the whole procedure."

"And what are the chances that that could happen? The loss of memory I mean. What are the chances from one to ten?"

"I don't know, two or three... it's hard to tell."

"Okay..." She said as she started making the breathing exercices she had done with Dr. Herman earlier to try to keep calm and not harm the baby. "When can I see her?"

"As soon as we transfer her to a room. For now you just rest and do what's best for you and your girls, the three of them. Callie is going to be fine, try to think like that,"

"Okay." She said. "Derek... thank you so much."

"No, thank you, Arizona. I heard the story and... if it weren't for the two of you , God knows the situation would've been way worse. I just wish that it hadn't ended like this... better, I wish that it hadn't happened."

"Me too... me too." She said with a weak voice.

"Now try to get some rest, it's late and it was a hard day."

"Thank you."

"Good night, Robbins."

* * *

><p>It wasn't easy for Arizona to fall asleep that night. Everytime she closed her eyes, images of those scary moments would invade her mind and everything she wanted to do was run from them. She tried to focus on good things like Sofia, Callie, the baby, the silly arguments she had with Callie over the baby's room collor, the crib and even the baby's name. She could hardly wait for Callie to wake up so she could finally escape from that nightmare. Arizona wasn't a woman who used to pray, she'd never been too close to God or anything of the sort, but in a situation like this, it was the first thing she thought of doing before closing her eyes once again. She knew that Callie would do the same if the situation was reversed so she prayed...she prayed for her daughters, she prayed for her wife and she asked that everything would go back to how it was when Callie woke up, that there wouldn't be any damage so they could go back to their happy life.<p>

She didn't remember the exact moment that she fell asleep. The only thing she remembered was a sound, a voice, whispering her name close to her ear.

"Callie, please, let me sleep for a little longer." She said.

"Robbins, wake up."

Robbins? Wait, Callie didn't call her Robbins.

With a lot of effort Arizona opened her eyes, But it was just to close tham again when the rays of sunshine that were coming through her window met her eyes. She opened them once again only slowly so they could adjust to the clarity and when they finally had she was able to identify the figure next to her.

"Mark? What's going on?" She asked confused. "Did she wake up?"

"She's waking up, I came to get you." He said as he turned and pointed to a wheel chair behind him. "Come on, get up, your ride is here."

When Mark rolled her into Callie's room she could no longer hold her tears. During their "ride" around the hospital, she tried to imagine what her reaction would be like when she saw Callie. She couldn't stop asking herself if Callie would remember her and the beautiful family they were building together. She really hoped so; she couldn't imagine living in a world where Calliope Torres didn't know who she was and how much they accomplished together. But when she got in the room... ah when she got in the room... that smile she could spend hours staring at met her eyes. How beautiful she was, it didn't even look like she had been through a surgery the afternoon before. Her hair was messy, and she had dark circles under her eyes, but even so Callie still looked like a goddess in Arizona's eyes.

"Arizona..." Callie whispered. Arizona couldn't hold herself back anymore and got up from her wheel chair and run to Callie's side to wrap her arms around her.

"Oh my God, Callie, I can't believe you're okay, I was so scared! You scared me so much! I thought... I thought..." She couldn't finish as she started sobbing.

"Hey, I know, honey, I know..." Callie said comforting her. "It's fine, I'm fine. And you? How are you feeling?

"I'm good... we're good." Arizona answers placing her hand upon her belly.

"Sofia?" Callie asked. She could hardly wait to hold her daughter in her arms, and to give her a thousand kisses, to hold her tight... for an undefined amount of time.

"She's fine, she visited me yesterday. You should have seen her, Calliope, she was so brave. When I was scared she took the lead and held me until I fell asleep." Arizona said with pride. She was such a proud mama.

"She's growing up so fast... she's already taking care of us." Callie said with a large smile. "And the little one?" She asked as she placed her hand above Arizona's on her belly.

"She's good. We had a little scare yesterday, but like Dr. Herman said, she's a fighter."

"I'm so glad to know you're okay, all of you. I don't know what I would do if... if..." She didn't finish and now it was her turn to let the tears fall down her face.

"Shhh," Arizona hushed, caressing her lover's ace. "It's okay, we're okay and that's all that matters. You saved us."

"I couldn't risk losing you."

"What you did yesterday, Callie... it was beautiful and I'll never be able to thank-"

"You don't have to thank me, I love you."

"I know, I love you too. But, if you do anything like that again, I swear to God I'll kill you with my own bare hands." She said laughing. She was finally able to feel some relief, able to be happy that that nightmare was over. For real. "Don't you dare scare me like that ever again."

"I won't."

"Promise?

"I promise." She said. And to seal their deal, Arizona leaned in and placed her lips upon Callie's. How she had missed those lips...

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong> So people that's it, I'm thinking about posting an epilogue, just let me know if you' be interested in reading it. I hope you liked this story and thanks for reading!


End file.
